What is my story
by Siren Fury
Summary: Prince Charming spent all his life in a cave behind Niagara foals with his mother. He's heard his mother's story of his life so many times that he wonders if there is story for him. Will he find his destiny? Will he find what he was meant to do? What is... his story? rated T for safety m/m
1. Princess Melody

A storybook opens up to a page.

_About 2000 years ago, in the castle of the two sisters, it wasn't always the castle of the two sisters. Celestia was just a teenager at the time ,when Luna was born, she wasn't born alone. Luna was a twin of another alicorn princess. She was just like Luna only she had a light purple fur coat, she had the same midnight blue mane and tail as her sister, and has eyes of gold. Celestia named the little princess Melody for when she first saw her she wasn't crying but she was singing. For a month, Celestia was taking care of her two baby sisters. _

_Things were going great until war had struck the castle. Celestia did her best to try to protect her little sister from the evil unicorn, Jinx, that wants all of Equestria. Jinx would have won but then something stopped time and space. Celestia was the only one that could move. She heard a little voice coming from the tower of where her baby sisters are staying. She flew to the top finding Melody floating and singing with her horn glowing pinkish. Out of her muzzle while she was singing were musical notes that were flying out the window of where Celestia flew in. Celestia watch as the musical notes surround the enemy below making a portal to their home. When the enemy was gone, Celestia walks over to her sister's crib and holds Melody close. Then Celestia realized that Melody might have gotten rid of the enemy, but the only thing she can't get rid of is the stink smell of dirty diapers. Celestia knew that it was time for a diaper change and went right to it. While she was cleaning, she notices something on the baby's plot. It couldn't be what she thought it was. She looked at it and saw that it was four quarter notes that had all the colors of the rainbow. Celestia couldn't believe her eyes. Melody is a month old filly yet she has her cutie mark. She couldn't wait to tell all of Equestria that her baby sister has her cutie mark and she is the youngest of pony history to have her cutie mark. But it was night time and it was time for the ponies to head for bed. Celestia puts the filly in her crib and headed for bed. _

_It was midnight and Celestia along with the two fillies in the crib were smiling in their sleep. The door to the balcony slowly opens and a mysterious figure with a hood walks in the room. The figure walks over and looks over to the little fillies' crib the starts to hum a little tune. As soon as Melody heard the humming, she began to hum along. The figure chuckled, picked up the child and headed out the balcony. Accidently stepping on a toy, Celestia instantly woke up and saw the figure with her baby sister. The figure jumped off the balcony and landed on the roof running from the princess. Celestia flew out of the balcony chasing the intruder that had her sister. She landed in front of the intruder but with a spark, the hood fell off and on the other side of Celestia was none other than Jinx. She made a portal with her magic and with a poof, she and Princess Melody were gone. _

_Jinx took Melody far across Equestria where she was sure they will never find them. Using her magic, she was able to suck some of Melody's magic to gain immortally. For years, poor Melody was raised to be her slave and she was forced to do chores. When Melody was 1000 years old, she was able to use some of her magic to vanquish the witch and flew off. But since she was taken away from her sisters when she was filly, she doesn't know that she even has sisters. So she takes form of a unicorn with a book cutie mark and lives with other ponies. Every 50 years she travels to different places to prevent suspicion because since she is immortal, other ponies will notice that she isn't aging at all. On one of her stays, every pony was talking about Princess Celestia. So she goes to the library and reads about Princess Celestia. She was an Alicorn just like her. She thought maybe Princess Celestia would take her in. Then she saw a page called mare in the moon. She might not remember her past that well, but she does remember a pair of blue Cynin eyes. That black alicorn was her twin sister. She read that Princess Celestia had banished the alicorn to the moon. Fearing that she would have the same fate as her sister, Melody decides not to go to Celestia._

_It had been 975 years since Melody had escaped from the witch and she was now living in a place called Ponyville. She worked and lived inside a library inside a tree. Since her cutie mark was book, she decides that being in a library was a good cover. One day, she was dusting her books just as she does every day. She hums as she works and then a strange unicorn walks in the library. As he looks for a book, he sways to the music that Melody was humming. Once he finds the book he needs, he asks Melody out on a date that night. Melody had always tried to avoid making friends for not only they will get suspicious about her not aging, but they won't live forever like she can. But since she didn't want to be rude to the young stallion, she decides to take up on the offer. For 4 years, they have been dating until the stallion finally had the guts to ask Melody to marry him. She was so happy; now she can finally never be alone so she says yes to his proposal. A month later, they were married. Two weeks after the wedding, there was a massive storm in Ponyville that not all the Pegasi in Cloudsdale couldn't help. Melody's husband saw that there were ponies in trouble, he decides to help them. Melody could only watch in fear as her husband disappears into the storm. The next day, poor Melody was a widow. Her husband died saving two fillies on a rope bridge but sadly wasn't able to save himself. After the funeral of her husband, she packed as much as she could and ran away from Ponyville and didn't look back. Once she was far from eyes, she changed into her normal self and flew farther. She ends up finding a cave in Niagara foals and began to cries herself to sleep._

_For a month she's been in that cave and she feels weird about the things she eats then throws up. She also has been feeling cramps everywhere. She couldn't take it anymore so she flies to a nearby village and disguise herself as the librarian disguise then heads for the doctors. When she was done, she came out with a shock face. She was pregnant with her lover's baby. When she got to her cave, she began to prepare for her filly or colt. She had turned the plain rocks into diamonds. Ten months later, she had given birth to a healthy baby male alicorn…_

"… and names her boy Prince Charming. She gives her boy all that she could do for her son. Throughout the years, Princess Melody and her son Prince Charming live happily in the diamond caves."

Melody had read to her 7 year old son, Prince Charming, the story of her life. Prince had a light pink fur coat, black ebony mane and tail, and has his mother's eyes. "That was a great story mommy, sad, but it was great."

"Thank you my son, but it's also a lesson. Unless you want to end up like Nightmare Moon, you have to stay hidden from the outside world. Out there, ponies don't understand that we are special. So for your own safety, promise me that you'll never leave the diamond caves."

"I promise mommy." Prince then ran over to play in the meadow that her mother had made in the caves. Princess Melody smiles then walks away in the caves. Once she was gone, Prince walks behind a few trees and pushes a bush out of the way revealing a secret window showing nothing but water. He began to sing and the water parts to reveal the land of Equestria. But what he loves to see is the setting of the sun and the rising of the moon. When the moon rises, he sees the first star and makes his wish. "You look sparkly than ever. I don't know if you can grant wishes, but my wish is still the same. I wish that I know what my purpose is, why am I here in Equestria, who I am?" He walks to his room. "My mom says I'm Prince Charming, but I just don't feel like a Prince nor do I feel charming." He looks at his cutie mark. It looked like his mother's because he had the same talent as her. His singing affects everything around him. "Is my story being cooped up in the diamond caves forever? Never seeing no pony other than my mother? What is my fate? What is my Destiny?" He jumps in his bed and tucks himself in. "What is… my… *yawns* …story?" He then falls asleep not knowing his wish will be granted.

**Hey guys, this is my first MLP Story, so what do you think of the first chapter? The Chapters will get bigger, I promise. Also for those who are waiting for Erica Fury, don't worry, I haven't given up on it. I have the bad case of the writers block.**


	2. I'm wishing

**15 years later**

It had been three weeks since twilight had her castle. The six friends were at the castle where they were talking to Celestia about what they have learned and taught around Equestria about friendship. Discord was there too but wasn't listening that much. He was just playing around with a yo-yo.

"Thank you for telling me what you all have learned every pony."

Discord sits up. "So we're done? Good cause I can't wait to go on vacation."

Rainbow Dash looks at him in disbelief. "Vacation? What do you actually do that deserves a vacation?"

"I scout Equestria for magical imbalances. I'm now exhausted to lift a finger. I'm going to Niagara foals to go on a search for treasure. I've heard that they found a large diamond in the river under the falls, which means that there bond to be more around the place."

Rarity listened after the word diamond. "If you don't mind Discord, can I join you? I'm working on a new line and I think it needs diamonds but I can't seem to find any around Ponyville."

"Sure thing, Rarity. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Ooo ooo Can I go with you too?" Pinkie Pie began to jump up and down. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Well I don't know. It's gonna be a big adventure around the falls and I need absolute concentration." Pinkie Pie did the puppy dog face. "Fine, just be we find the diamonds, there will be a lot of predators that would to anything for them." Pinkie Pie puts of a war hat and salutes Discord. Discord turns to the other."Now if you all excuse us, we're off to find treasure." With a poof, Discord, Rarityand Pinkie Piedisappeared.

Rainbow blinked twice. "Did we just let Discord take Pinkie Pieand Rarity to Niagara Foals?"

"Don't worry Rainbow, we can trust him with anyone." Fluttershy pats her back.

"Well I better head off to Canterlot to set the sun." Celestia then flew off.

* * *

><p>Discord and Pinkie Pie arrived at Niagara Foals. They began on their search for the diamonds they were able to find all sorts of jewels such as emeralds rubies, sapphires, and…<p>

"Girls. Look what I found!"

Rarity was the first one to run to Discord. "What is it? Did you find the Diamonds?"

"Even better, look!" Discord lifted a red jewel into the sunlight. The moment the sun hit the jewel, it turned into a shade of green. "I have found an Alexandrite stone. You think you would want this in your new line?"

Rarity levitated the stone over to her and inspect it. "It may not be a diamond, but I've never seen this jewel before. I've heard of it but never seen it. This will be perfect for my next live. Are there any more?"

"Only one way to find out." Discord summons a metal detector and began to search for more alexandrite.

While Pinkie Pie was searching, then stopped in her steps then her Pinkie sense went off. Once she was done, she gasped and then started to yip. "This is the best sense ever!"

Rarity and Discord stopped and stared at Pinkie Pie. "What is it Pinkie Pie? Is today our lucky day? Does this mean we are going to find the diamonds and more alexandrite?"

"Even better! The last time I had sweaty hooves, racing heart, and itchy back was with Cup Cake. A few minutes after I had that sense, Cup Cake met Carrot Cake for the very first. So that means sweaty hooves, heart raising and tingle back means one of us is going to meet our true love to the very first time!" Pinkie Pie began to squeal making Discord cover his ears.

Rarity on the other hoof began to join Pinkie Pie in the squealing. "Oh I do hope it's me. No offence Pinkie Pie, if it is you, I will still be happy for you. But still, I've been waiting for too long for my prince charming to find me. I really hope that I see him today. Pinkie Pie, by chance did you ever get that sense when you met Cheese sandwich?"

"I don't remember. Cheese sandwich told me that we met when we were foals in Ponyville at a party that I created. I might have a good memory of things, but my memory doesn't go that far. But if I wouldn't be surprised if I did have that sense back. I probably wouldn't know what it means. I found out about that sense when I was a teen when this couple was looking into each other's eyes for the first time and that's when I knew it was a 'love at first sight' sense."

Discord crossed his arms and gave a frown. "You mares and romance."

Pinkie stares at him. "Come on Discord, there's a special somepony for everyone out there, even for you. Who knows? Maybe that Pinkie sense was meant for you. Maybe you'll meet your true love for the first time." Discord rolls his eyes then he and Rarity continues their search on the jewels. Rarity puts on a pair of ear muffs to block out Pinkie Pie's randomness. "Think about it. You'll be minding your own business searching for the lost treasure of the diamonds then you stop. You hear something in the distance. You look over your shoulder to see that the wonderful sound was coming a sing pony above the falls. Your eyes widen to see that this is the most beautiful creature you have ever seen. You don't know who this mare is and you don't care. All you know is that this is the one that will make you feel complete and together you will both live happily ever after."

Discord then began laugh out loud. "Pinkie Pie that was the most hilarious thing I have ever heard in my life and I've lived for eons. Do you actually believe somepony is going to appear out of nowhere and I'm instantly going to fall in love? This Pinkie Pie is why I brought you along. You always turn a boring hunt into a party." Discord continued searching and then snickers. "True love that is hilarious." Discord then hears a singing voice in the distance. "Okay, Pinkie Pie, that isn't funny."

"What isn't funny?"

Discord looks at Pinkie Pie to see that the singing wasn't coming from her. "Wait, if that voice isn't coming from you, where is it coming from?"

Rarity joins them. "I can here it too. Where is that voice coming from?"

He then sees the falls starting to part a little and bright window appeared. Discord summons a pair of binoculars and looks closely. A few seconds later, he sees a male pink stallionwith wavy black hair and golden eyes. "I see where the voice is coming from. It's coming from that stallion in the falls."

Rarity squeals at this. "Can I see?" Discord summons two more pairs of binoculars and gave them to his friends. "Wow, he's so handsome. He might be pink, but his muzzle is amazing, his flowing mane is as black as ebony and his voice is like an angel."

"Looky! His eyes are like gold! I wonder what he is saying."

"Pinkie Pie. Shh! We can't hear him if you keep shouting!" Rarity then goes back into looking at him.

* * *

><p>Prince was now 21 years and 11 months old and was now staring out to watch the sun setting for the day. He then summons a diamond with his voice and brings up to his head.<p>

_With this diamond I make my wish  
>as the sunsets today I shall not whine<br>as the moon rises I wish for freedom  
>as I toss this diamond into the falls<br>happiness will soon be mine_

Prince tosses the diamond in the falls and watches the moon rise with the star appearing behind it.

_Someday I'll go where I'll be free  
>every day in this cave is torture<br>past the falls, past the river, past the trees  
>I'll be there and happy in the future<em>

_When will my time come  
>when will my life begin<br>why is this happening  
>why am I here staying in<em>

_Can I be free from this prison cell?  
>Will I go and live to tell…<br>my story?_

_My name is Prince Charming  
>I've never been outside before<br>I live with my mother  
>who's always afraid to soar<em>

_My talent is singing  
>my voice rings like a bell<br>I'm a prince that's not charming  
>how can I break out of my shell?<em>

He leans in showing his horn in the moon light and spreads out his wings

_I can't go outside cause I'm different  
>why does this world hate my wings<br>I wish I go and touch the ground  
>so all can hear me sing<em>

_What am I to do  
>my whole is a sham<br>I'm no prince charming  
>because I don't know who I am<em>

A tear falls from his eye and falls into the river and the ripple is a broken heart. "Good night world. I hope to touch you someday." Prince backs away from the window and the falls close in again.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie and Rarity drop there binocular and show that they have tears in their eyes. Pinkie Pie began to sob and Rarity brings out a handkerchief to wipe her eye.<p>

"That was beautiful and sad at the same time." Rarity then give her hankie to Pinkie Pie. Rarity looks at the moon and yawns. "Well we better get some rest for tonight. Discord, you think you can poof as some tents?" Discord was still staring at the falls. "Discord?"

Discord brought his binoculars down. "Oh right. Here you go." He snaps his caw and two tents that look more like houses appeared.

"Either you are reading my mind, or you have really improved on your friendship Discord. You practically know what I want. Well I'm gonna hit the hay." She walks into the tent and went to rest.

Pinkie Pie began to hop to her tent. "Why would you hit hay? You eat hay not eat it. Speaking of food, Discord, you think you can poof me up a dozen of cupcakes?" Discord didn't turn around but he summons cupcakes for Pinkie Pie. She was about to eat them when she notices Discord still looking at the falls. "Is something wrong, Discord?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing is wrong Pinkie; in fact, I think we just found out where the mystery diamonds are. The question is how are we gonna get in?" He turns to Pinkie Pie. "You go ahead and get some rest Pinkie. I'm gonna look around and see if there's another cave that we can get in to find the diamonds."

"Okay, goodnight Discord! Goodnight Rarity!"

"Goodnight Pinkie Pie! Goodnight Discord!"

"Goodnight Rarity! Goodnight Pinkie Pie!" With that settled, Discord flew over the falls and began to inspect it. He used his magic to sense any openings. It took him forever, but he finally found a cave that wasn't behind the falls and was on the ground. He puts on night-vision goggles and went inside.

* * *

><p>Prince was walking down the halls when he bumps into his mother. "Prince, we need to talk. I know what you've been doing for the past years." Prince Charming lowered his face in guilt. "I thought I told you so many times that we need to stay hidden and you tossing horn made diamonds is soon going to be recognized and ponies all over Equestria will search for more. If they see you, they will inform Celestia and we will be hunted!"<p>

"I'm sorry, I just love seeing the sun rise and the sunset. I make those diamonds to make wishes that we will finally be free."

"Son, I know you want to go outside, but it's just too dangerous. There is a reason I go outside in disguise every year, to check if it's safe. But Celestia is still on edge since Princess Luna's banishment. Once she is calm, we will go outside. Tomorrow I go outside again, and who knows? Maybe it will finally be safe to go outside for you."

Prince wasn't listen that much but then he sees a shadow behind his mother. It looked more like a dragon with weird horns with mismatched claws. 'If I can prove I can take care of myself by getting rid of that dragon, I can finally prove to her that I can go outside.' "Okay mother, I understand. I just hope that we can come out of hiding soon."

"Don't worry son, I have a feeling that pretty soon, your wish will finally come true." Melody began to walk passed him and down the halls.

Prince looks over to the shadow and begins to creep over to it. 'Okay Prince, you can do this.' He counts to three then jumps over the opening and his horn glows. But when he looks around, he only sees a piece of paper on the ground. He levitates the paper to his face.

_Dear Prince Charming,_

_ I heard your little conversation with your mother. I also heard your little song outside the falls. I bet you are tired of the tight walls surround you everywhere you go. If you want to enjoy freedom tomorrow, signal us through your window when your mother is gone. Have things packed so you will be prepared. We will sightseeing so you can see all of Equestria. No need for food for I can summon some. I will see you tomorrow._

_ Signed,  
>your future rescuer<em>

_P.S. Also, my friends are looking for a few diamonds, so if you don't mind filling up a crate filled with diamonds for her. That would be very nice._

Prince looks around to see where is this mystery guy is, but he was nowhere in sight. He was worried but he was more desperate. He hurries over to the diamond halls and began to store a huge crate of diamonds, then he went to his room to pack a few things. Tomorrow was a new day and he was finally gonna continue his story.

**Hey guys I hope y'all love my story. **


End file.
